One object of the present invention is a compound of the following general Formula I: wherein:                n is equal to 3;        R1 represents an ethyl group or an isopropyl group;        each of the R2 groups represents independently of each other a hydrogen atom, a C1-C3 alkyl group or a halogen atom;        one of the R3 and R4 groups represents a hydrogen atom while the other of the R3 and R4 groups represents an —OH or —OR5 group, where R5 may be a C2-C7 acyl group, a C1-C6 alkylaminocarbonyl group, an ar(C1-C6)alkylaminocarbonyl group optionally substituted on the aryl, an arylcarbonyl group optionally substituted or a heteroarylaminocarbonyl group, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.Further objects of the present invention are:        a compound of the Formula I as defined above for use as a medicament;        a compound of the Formula I as defined above for use as an antiviral agent, especially as an anti-HIV-1 agent;        a process for the preparation of a compound of the Formula I as defined above;        a pharmaceutical composition containing, as an active ingredient, at least one compound of the Formula I as defined above;        a pharmaceutical composition containing an amount effective as an antiviral of a compound of the Formula I as defined above; and        the use of a compound of the Formula I as defined above for the manufacture of a anti-HIV medicament;it being understood that the term “compound of the Formula I as defined above” also covers a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.        